2000 años de soledad
by parca333
Summary: En este pequeño fanfic contare lo que sucedió el día del encierro de la pequeña Arwen Star (personaje de la saga de tinieblas y oscuridad)narrado desde su punto de vista.


2000 años de soledad.

Los monstruos no nacen, se hacen.

Fueron 2000 años los que pase encerrada en esa esfera, 2000 años de aparente soledad absoluta, el cómo es que no morí en esos 2000 años, ni yo misma me lo explico, los alicornios se caracterizas por su gran capacidad de vivir miles de años, sin embargo, como es que sobreviví sin alimento, eso es imposible, incluso luna, ella cuando fue encerrada en la luna por su hermana, ella fue puesta en un estado de hibernación, lo mismo paso con mi hermano cuando voluntariamente se encerró, pero yo, yo estaba despierta, atrapada, encerrada, consciente de lo que pasaba mi alrededor, sola, y triste, tuve suerte de no volverme loca en todos esos años, de alguna manera, logre mantener mi conciencia, y pensar de forma lógica y razonable, permitiéndome planear mis estratagema todos estos años, para vengarme.

Aún recuerdo los últimos días antes a mi encierro, habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de mis padres, aún estaba intentando recuperarme de ese trauma, mi hermano Girion pasaba todo el tiempo posible con migo, en nuestro viejo castillo, castillo que una vez era gobernado por docenas de monstruos de todo tipo, ahora solo estábamos nosotros 2 y los dragones de mi hermano, yo no me atrevía a salir del castillo, desde que el sol entro a nuestros terrenos, yo no dejaba de sentir miedo, y solo me sentía segura en la noche, en la fría e inmensa oscuridad de la noche, era mi santuario, mi único refugio.

Girion en algunas ocasión intento sacarme de nuestro castillo, decía que había encontrado un nuevo hogar, donde estaremos con más ponis como nosotros, que nos estaban esperando para que nos uniéramos, yo solo me negaba, no quería abandonar lo último que me recordaba a mis padres. Girion no me entiende, yo los vi morir, ellos murieron frente a mis ojos, al intentar protegerme, y fui yo quien presencio el último suspiro de mi madre, ella murió frente a mí, estaba muy herida, no había nada que yo, una potrilla de poco más de 2 años pudiera hacer, ella murió, esa imagen actualmente sigue pasando por mi cabeza, en cámara lenta, todo ese acontecimiento, todo lo que mis padres sufrieron, el cómo eran devorados lentamente, ellos no podían hacer nada, la luna roja avía llegado y con ello, todos sus poderes habían sido suprimidos, fueron devorados por las criaturas que alguna vez nos protegían.

Cuando Girion llego con sus dragones, ya era tarde. mis padres estaban muertos, así como las criaturas que provocaron su muerte, una explosión las había desintegrado a todas, junto a todo lo que había a mí alrededor a 2 quilómetros a la redonda, ese día no supe que fue lo que paso, quien o que, acabo con todas esas bestias, ahora lo sé, fui yo, mi ira libero mi verdadero poder, y desintegre a los acecinos de mis padres, yo los mate a todos, y lo más increíble fue, que, aun estaba la luna roja presente, la luna roja la cual suprimía los poderes de todos los seres mágico, no suprimió mis poderes, cosa que más adelante, me seria de utilidad.

3 años después de la muerte de mis padres, poco después de mi quinto cumpleaños, Girion se me acerco y hablo con migo seriamente.

-Hermanita, sé que no quieres dejar este castillo, pero, bueno em, es que ya no podemos vivir aquí, estamos solos, no hay nadie- dice Girion.

-No es cierto, están tus dragones- le respondí sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Hermana por favor… necesito que vengas con migo no te puedo dejar sola- dice él.

-¿Y por qué me dejarías sola?- dijiste que estarías con migo toda la eternidad, que tú me protegerías, le dije algo molesta.

-Lo se hermana… por eso quiero que vengas con migo- dice Girion.

-¿Qué?- digo un tanto confundida.

-Me voy a casar…. ¿recuerdas a Luna? verdad hermanita- dice Girion.

-Si- le digo de mala gana, la verdad, es que me agradaba Luna, ella venia de vez en cuando para visitarnos, de hecho, ella me agradaba más que mi hermano, al cual aún le tenía algo de rencor por avernos abandonado cuando más lo necesitábamos.

-Y es por eso que quiero que, em…. vengas con nosotros, no te puedo dejar aquí para que vivas tu sola- dice Girion.

-Puedo cuidarme sola- digo un tanto obstinada.

-Vamos hermanita, soy tu hermano…. ven con migo, te prometo que te dejare dormirte a la hora que quieras, y que comas lo que quieras…. por favor hermana, tu eres mi mejor amiga, por siempre y para siempre- dice Girion como intento de convencerme.

-¡Sabes que odio que me hables como si fuera un bebé! ¡No soy un bebe! ¡Ya tengo 5 años!- dije un tanto molesta.

-A si "cinco años es una larga vida"…. por favor hermanita, todavía no tienes tu marca, y aun eres más pequeña que una caja de cartón, es más, creo que podrías dormir en una caja de zapatos- dice Girion y me toma y me coloca en su lomo.

-¡Suéltame!- dije muy molesta.

-Pero…. si antes te gustaba- dice Girion y me baja.

-¡Déjame, vete con tu esposa y déjame sola!- dije un tanto molesta.

-Pero…. hermana, por favor…. no me odies…. por favor…. yo no sabía que les pasaría eso, solo quería que las 6 vestías quedaran encerradas- dice Girion.

-¡Los dejaste morir!-dije con un tono casi melancólico.

-¡Por favor, no tuve opción! yo no sabía… no sabía que sin ellos…. estarían vulnerables a la luna roja- dice Girion.

-Si…. si lo hubieras…. si lo hubieras sabido…. Abrías hecho algo para salvarlos- dije con un tono muy triste. Girion no me responde, un silencio invade la habitación.

-¡RESPONDEME!, SI LO UBIERAS SABIDO, ¡LOS ABRIAS SALBADO!- Grite y de repente el castillo tiembla y un brillo escarlata brota de mis ojos.

-Si… si lo habría hecho, hermana, si, los habría salvado, te juro que no quería que esto terminara así- dice Girion.

-Lo juras- dije.

-Si…. lo juro- dice Girion con sumisión.

-Bien, porque de ser mentira, tendré que matarte- le dije. Girion se queda boquiabierto e impactado con lo que dije.

-Jeje, era broma hermano- le dije y lo abrase.

-Pues que bromas se te ocurren- Dice Girion.

-Te quiero hermano- le dije.

2 días después, yo estaba empacando mis cosas, por fin había aceptado el que él y Luna se casaran, aunque aún me sentía un tanto inquieta, en toda mi vida, nunca había conocido a los reyes de equestria, de hecho, nunca he visto a otro poni que no sean mis padres, mi hermano, y desde luego Luna, estaba un tanto nerviosa, en unos días más, me mudaría con ellos, solo tenía que empacar unas cosas más. La boda seria en un par de semanas más, y aunque tenía un vestido que mi madre me había echo antes de morir, Girion me había traído otro, un vestido rosa, con decoraciones amarillas, muy diferente al vestido negro con rojo que tenía.

Yo estaba empacando unos libros y algunos juguetes cuando Girion entro a mi cuarto.

-Hermana, iré a el castillo del imperio de cristal, a visitar a Luna, quería ver si ¿querías venir con migo?- dice Girion.

-Em…. el castillo de cristal, no… em…. no gracias… aun… aun no estoy lista, dije un tanto incomoda.

-Por favor hermanita, algún día tienes que salir de este castillo y acompañarme a su reino, recuerda que vivirás hay- dice Girion.

-Si…. lo sé… pero… no…. no me siento lista- dije con un tono desconfiado.

-Por favor hermana, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre- dice Girion.

-Puedo intentarlo- le dije en broma.

-Jajaja, bien, como quieras, iré solo esta vez, pero prométeme que la próxima me acompañaras- dice Girion.

-Si, ve tú, de todos modos, aún tengo mucho que empacar- le dije mientras tomaba unos libros al azar y los metí en mi maleta.

-Bueno, adiós hermana, nos veremos pronto, no tardare- dice Girion y se va, dejándome sola en el castillo, no me importaba, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a estar sola. Luego de un par de horas termine de empacar mis cosas, y al ver que Girion no regresaba decidí jugar un rato, así que tome un puñado de peluches, entre ellos Tomy,( un conejo de peluche que Luna me había regalado hacía tiempo) y me dirigí a las escaleras en donde usando mi magia de levitación y los peluches me puse a jugar un rato, después de todo tenía 5 años.

Pasaron los minutos y todo normal, eso, hasta que empecé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños, provenir de afuera, yo empecé a sentirme algo temerosa, tome a Tomy abrasándolo fuertemente para que me proteja.

.Avance con miedo a la ventana más cercana, en eso mire al bosque, y note que había movimiento. De repente veo a docenas de ponis con armaduras doradas correr hasta el castillo, lo tenían rodeado.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que corrí, solo eso, corrí a esconderme, ellos no tardaron en entrar, rompieron las ventanas, derribaron las puertas, estaba rodeada, no había salida, ellos no tardaron en rodearme por completo y bloquearme las salidas. Los ponis se me quedaron viendo con algo de extrañeza.

Están seguros que es ella, es solo una niña, dijo un poni de entre la multitud.

Yo me tire al suelo abrasando al conejo con fuerza, empecé a llorar, estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer.

-Esperemos a los reyes ellos sabrán que hacer- dice uno de ellos.

-Levántate- empecé a escuchar en mi mente- Si no lo haces te mataran, levántate, ahora, dice la voz en mi cabeza-

-¿Quién eres? dije titubeando.

-Soy una amiga- ahora levántate, se escucha.

-¡No hay a donde correr, estoy rodeada!- dije entre lágrimas.

-Tú confía en mí, solo levántate y cuando te diga, abre los ojos y expulsa toda la energía que puedas- Yo hago caso, me pongo de pie lentamente, y de golpe abro los ojos y expulso toda la energía que pude en ese momento. Mis ojos despidieron un brillo escarlata y mi cuerpo empezó a despedir una poderosa bocanada de fuego que incendio todo el pasillo, el calor de las llamas era tan grande que desintegre a todos los guardias que me rodeaban. Cuando termine, me sentía agotada, mire a mi alrrededor algo asombrada, no había rastro de los guardias que me rodearon, se habían vuelto cenizas.

-¡¿Ahora qué hago? estoy muy agotada- me dije a mi misma.

-Corre, vienen más por ti- se escucha en mi cabeza con un tono un tanto burlón. Yo salgo corriendo, pasando por las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron los guardias que me rodearon.

-Da la vuelta en la esquina, escóndete en la biblioteca- se escucha en mi mente.

-¿QUIEN ERES?- digo en voz alta.

-Pronto lo sabrás- me responde la voz. Yo sigo corriendo y me dirijo a la biblioteca, una vez dentro cierro la puerta y pongo el seguro de tablón sobre la gran puerta. Yo corro hasta uno de los pasillos y me quedo hay acurrucada, temblando del miedo.

-¡Se metió en este cuarto!- se empieza a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-¡Derríbenla!- dice una voz masculina e imponente.

La puerta es derribada de tal forma que sale volando y derrumba uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, se siente un retumbar por el impacto y abraso fuertemente al peluche, estaba aterrada. Podía escuchar cómo se acercaban a donde me encontraba.

-¡NO TE LEBANTES!,¡ QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS!- dice la voz.

-¡Pero, pero, aquí vienen!- digo entre lágrimas.

-Quédate aquí, y has lo que te diga, cuando te diga, dispara, disparas- dice la voz.

-¡Pero…. estoy cansada!- dije.

-¡Solo hazlo!- dice la voz. Podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón y cada paso que daban los soldados.

-¡HAHORA!- Dice la voz.

Yo hago brillar mi cuerno y disparo una serie de rayos a en cada dirección donde escuchaba movimiento. No sé cuántos ponis mate ese día, pero en solo ese instante, debí matar como a 20, y eso que mis rayos los desintegraban al contacto, una serie de rayos empesaban ser disparados hacia mí, pero estos rebotaban al impactarse con el escudo que emanaba el collar de mi madre. Por un momento creí que terminaría con todos, pero me equivoque, por que llegaron los reyes, Orión y Galaxia.

Un ataque combinado de ambos fue disparado hacia mí, yo inmediatamente respondí con un ataque igual de poderoso, estaba más que asombrada del alcance que podía llegar mi poder, yo sola, podía mantener mi ataque con el poder de los dos reyes combinando sus poderes. Todo el castillo se estremecía, solo con nuestros poderes impactando. Pero yo me estaba agotando muy rápido. En un último esfuerzo por salir victoriosa. Concentre todas las energías que me quedaban y disparo un potente y colosal rayo concentrado. Las ventanas de mi castillo estallaron, una de las torres se derrumbó, la tierra retumbaba, pero no fue suficiente, el rayo impacto contra mí, el escudó de mi collar apenas logro protegerme del impacto, pero este salio despedido de mi cuello y yo caigo rendida, aparentemente inconsciente, pero en realidad solo tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

-Es solo una niña- escucho una vos femenina.

-Sí, lo sé ¡pero solo una niña, fue capaz de matar docenas de nuestros mejores soldados!- dice una voz masculina.

-¡Estás seguro que tenemos que…. ¡- dice la vos femenina.

-Nuestros días están contados ¡no podemos dejar que nuestras hijas la enfrenten solas!- dice la voz masculina con severidad.

-¡No… puedo! ¡No! ¡No podemos! ¡Es una niña, ni siquiera eso, aun es una bebe!- dice la voz femenina.

-Si no puedes yo lo are- dice la voz masculina con un tono severo.

-¡No, no te dejare!- dice la voz femenina.

-¡Ahora, mátalos ahora que están distraídos!- dice la voz.

-No tengo energías- respondí a la voz como susurro.

-Claro que tienes, estas cansada, pero tu poder es ilimitado, solo vuelve a concentrarte y abre los ojos… es más yo te ayudare- Yo abro los ojos del golpe e intento desintegrarlos con mi aura de fuego, pero en eso, ellos activan un escudo para protegerse, yo sigo despidiendo mi poder para intentar desintégralos con mi solo poder, y lo hubiera logrado, su escudo estaba agrietándose, pero es entonces que ellos lo hacen. Activan un hechizo que es disparado hacia mí, yo intento repelerlo con mi poder, pero de repente me empecé a sentir cansada otra vez, una gigantesca burbuja me encierra y antes de que perdiera el contacto visual de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pude ver junto los reyes un alicornio negro y blanco de crin plateada, ayudándolos con el conjuro. Un brillo plateado me envuelve junto a todo lo que me rodeaba, doy un fuerte grito antes de desaparecer.

Un vacío, es todo lo que mis ojos vieron cuando desperté, yo, sola, con un montón de escombros y libros, no sabía dónde estaba, técnicamente no había gravedad, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor flotaba, mis ojos solo distinguían un vacío hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y dispare un rayo al frente para ver donde impactaba, pero este nunca impacto, estaba en un limbo infinito, sola. Entre la variedad de libros y es combros, pude divisar un peluche, era Tomy, lo tome, Me hice bolita y empecé a llorar, llore por horas, quizás días, no lo supe.

-¿Por qué a mí? Yo, yo no hice nada, ellos atacaron primero. mamá, papá, si siguieran vivos esto no habría pasado,- dije entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me hicieron esto?-Dije, y por increíble que parezca, obtuve una respuesta.

Por qué ellos te temen, se escucha una vos femenina.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo eso? -dije algo exaltada, yo estaba consciente de que no había ningún otro ser vivo con migo, por lo que era imposible que alguien más estuviera con migo.

-Fui yo- dice la voz y frente a mí, aparece una alicornio negro de crin roja y ojos dorados, lo que más me llamaba la atención de la alicornio es que era muy similar a mi madre, es más, era idéntica a mí, como si fuera una versión de mi misma en adulta.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te pareces a mí?-dije confundida mientras miraba a la alicornio.

-Yo soy tú, o mejor dicho, tú, eres una parte de mí- dice la alicornio, eso en lugar de responderme mis dudas me dejaba aún más confundida.

-Mi nombre es Arwen Star, y yo soy, la diosa más importante y poderosa de todo el multi universo- dice ella.

-No entiendo- digo confundida.

-Veras, existen seres malos, seres terribles, que solo le quitan el balance a las cosas, creyendo que hacen lo correcto. En el comienzo de todo lo existente, yo era la hija de los dioses más poderosos e importantes, pero, en uno de ellos existían un mal, un mal, que por poco destruye todos los multi universos. Ese mal fue vencido gracias a que yo, combine mis poderes con mi hermano, derrotamos a mi padre, pero, mi hermano me traiciono, y eso provocó, que yo tuviera que matarlo, el maldito, intento acecinarme, cuando estaba embarazada. Y yo lo mate a el primero, dice la alicornio- me cuenta ella.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- dije confundida.

-La historia se repite, cuando tu hermano tuvo la oportunidad de pagar por sus errores, tú lo salvaste, y ahora, estas pagando las consecuencias de ello- dice la alicornio.

-¡Era mi hermano! ¡No podía dejarlo morir!- dije entre lágrimas.

-Y ahora, el al igual que el mío, te traiciono ¡tú solo tienes 5 años! ¡ningún padre o hermano mayor, deja a su hermanita de 5 años sola en un castillo el cual se cae a pedazos!- dice la alicornio con un tono más severo.

-¡Él no quería dejarme sola…. de hecho él quería que fuera con él!- dije como un intento de defenderlo.

-Él no quería que fueras, el solo dijo eso, para que te quedaras, y la culpa no recayera en él, se limpió los cascos, los que te atacaron fueron los reyes, los padres de su futura esposa, Luna- dice la alicornio.

-¡NO! ¡YA BASTA!- dije.

-¡Él te dejo para poder acostarse con Luna, revolcarse en la cama con ella! ¿Porque te querría? ¡tu eres solo un ser horrible para él, un monstruo! ¡el odiaba tus padres, el los dejo morir, y quería que tú también murieras con ellos!- dice la alicornio.

-¡NO! cierra la boca- dije.

-Pero no pudo matarte, eres demasiado poderosa, por eso se alió con los reyes, para que fueras encerrada- dice la alicornio.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡CIERRA LA BOCAAAAAAAAAAA!,- grite y expulse una poderosa onda de mi poder, la atmosfera de mi prisión cambia, al punto de que parece que estaba dentro de una tormenta, una serie de relámpagos sus disparados y mi poder estremecer toda la dimensión. Yo caigo agotada, repentinamente el limbo sin gravedad cambio, mi poder causo que el vacío tuviera gravedad y caí al fondo con fuerza.

-Impresionante, y pensar que eres solo un mísero fragmento de mi espíritu, sigues conservando mucho poder- dice la alicornio y una sonrisa siniestra se manifiesta en su cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- le dije a la alicornio con algo de agotamiento, la expulsión de mi poder hizo que me sintiera cansada de pronto.

-Tú eres una pobre niña desolada, que pasara aquí toda la eternidad, por culpa de su hermano mayor, cuando todos deberían postrarse a tus pies, tú eres su superior a todas esas basuras, y los que te hicieron esto, deben pagar- dice la alicornio.

-Si… si quiero, pero no puedo… ¡estoy aquí atrapada, no hay salida!- dije.

-Jeje, por eso no te preocupes, tu momento llegara, te aseguro que algún día, saldrás de esta mísera prisión, mientras tanto, tienes que prepararte- dice la alicornio.

-¿Prepararme?- le digo un tanto confundida.

-Si, mira a tu alrededor ¿que ves?- dice la alicornio.

-Nada -le respondí.

-Enserio, ¿Qué es lo que hay en el suelo?- dice la alicornio.

-Veo, basura, trozos de madera, y algunos libros,-respondo un tanto seria.

-Si, así es, los libros de la biblioteca de tu familia, contiene los secretos más grandes y avanzados de tu mundo, sin embargo, esos libros son más que eso, porque yo escribí esos libros, en ellos viene, todo lo que necesitas para sacar el máximo potencial de tus poderes y más- dice la alicornio con un tono burlón.

-Muy bien, cuando salga de aquí, todos me conocerán- dije yo con un tono de malicia y rencor.

-Esa actitud me gusta niña, serás grande, una digna merecedora de lo que te dejare- dice la alicornio.

-¿Que me dejara?- pregunte.

-Todo este sector, es todo tuyo, para que agás lo que te plazca, y mis hijos con sangre de poni, te seguirán cuando demuestres tu gran poder- dice la alicornio. La alicornio mira mi cara de confusión y en eso me responde.- Mis hijos te están esperando, para que tú los guíes, solo requieren que les demuestres de lo que eres capaza tu sola-

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?, para mostrarles,-le pregunte.

-Solo tienes que matar al último guardián de este sector, el nombre de ese cobarde es Sgarock, una vez que él esté muerto, mis hijos te seguirán- dice la alicornio.

-¿Y dónde lo puedo encontrar?- dije muy seria.

-Jejeje, él se encuentra en el planeta de los astrales, en el borde del perímetro de este sector, a muchas dimensiones de la tuya, pero…. no te preocupes, el vendrá a ti, si causas el suficiente daño a tu dimensión y las que lo rodean- dice la diosa.

-Jeje, sí que lo hare ¡primero are a todos pagar por lo que me hicieron a mí y a mis padres, y luego, el seguirá!- le digo con confianza y malicia.

-Perfecto, todo lo que necesitas está aquí, o mejor dicho, casi todo- dice la diosa.

-¿Qué es lo que falta?- Le pregunto.

-Según parece todos mis libros están aquí, menos uno, falta el libro uroborus, en ese libro viene algunos hechizos muy útiles, que aran que las barreras dimensionales ya no sean problemas para ti, y también, viene un ritual con el cual, tu podrás dominar todo este sector sin necesidad de conquistar un mundo a la vez, pero bueno, eso lo sabrás, cuando salgas de aquí, me tengo que ir, no puedo permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, solo me asegure de que tuvieras toda la información necesaria para prepararte- dice la diosa.

-Entiendo, alguien de tu nivel no puede estar aquí con migo- dije desanimada.

-No es eso, es solo una barrera, que cada vez toma más fuerza, esta barrera pronto será lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme fuera de este sector para siempre, pero no importa, porque tu estas aquí, adiós- dice la diosa.

-Adiós- le regreso la despedida.

Solo una cosa más, antes de irme, dice ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

-Nunca uses tu máximo poder, solo usa el poder necesario para combatir a tus enemigos, sé que tu nivel será muy grande, pero siempre lo mejor es mostrar un perfil bajo, hacerles pensar que tiene oportunidad contra ti, y luego les demuestras lo contrario, es divertido ver como en un principio tienen esperanza y luego verla extinguirse en un paradero- dice la alicornio con satisfacción.

-Suena divertido, en definitiva lo tomare en cuenta- le respondo, la alicornio desaparece frente a mí, y nunca más volvió a aparecer.

Paso los siguientes años, 2000 años, de soledad, 2000 años, entrenando mis habilidades mágicas, 2000 años, convirtiéndome en lo que soy, y todos en Equestria conocerían mi ira, y mi poder.

No me tomo mucho dominar todas las artes mágicas que venían en los libros que quedaron atrapados con migo, no había nada mejor que yo pudiera hacer, nada más, en mis primeros años de encierro, intente crearme compañía, recientemente había dominado el poderoso y sofisticado arte de la creación, y lo puse en práctica, creando seres, que me acompañarían, pero pronto decidí no hacerlo, no porque prefiriera estar sola, si no, porque todas mis creaciones morían, esta dimensión no era apta para que seres vivos perduraran aquí, por qué yo sobreviví, podría ser porque soy una alicornio del más alto y puro linaje, o quizás, por que como ella dijo, soy algo más grande que una simple alicornio.

En estos 2000 años alcance un nivel tan alto, del cual estaba más que consciente, que ni mis padres, ni las 6 vestías de destrucción combinada, abrían soñado que existiera. Ya estaba preparada, dispare un hechizo sobre mi dimensión el cual la debilito tanto como un cristal, solo necesitaba, que algún elemento exterior, el más leve movimiento, destrozara mi prisión, espere 2000 años, pero por fin. Una idiota estúpida y descuidada junto a su pequeño ejército de criaturas, me liberaron.

Ahora, que era libre, llegó el momento de que todos conocieran mi ira.


End file.
